


Stiles Comes Home

by VickeyStar



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Avengers Save the day, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hacker Danny, Hunters suck at being hunters, I have no idea what I'm doing, I suck at tagging, PTSD Stiles, Season/Series 04, Stiles goes shopping, Stiles meets the winchesters, Zombies, Zompocalypse, enjoy, soyep, willingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is the unluckiest person in the world. Seriously, the zombie virus outbreak just had to happen, when she was in New York, far, far away from the pack. She made it through, all the way down to Florida to escape. The zombies are under control, but there's a deadpool, and people trying to kill her friends. Are they safe, or will the hunters get the chance to spread the outbreak?<br/>Or<br/>Stiles suffers PTSD from surviving the outbreak of a virus on the other side of the country from her pack. When she returns, she has to adjust back to normal life, for a pack of supernatural creatures, that is. But she keeps seeing something in the shadows, not knowing what it is. The pack sees just how badass Stiles is, and how she survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi, Honeys, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. This is my first ever fanfic, so keep that in mind if this story ends up being terrible. I got random inspiration and started five different stories, so updating might be weird. I will add tags as they go, if I can. If not, just remind me in the comments section. If you have any suggestions or ways to improve this story, feel free to leave a comment! Thanks!  
> Enjoy  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> P.S. I do not have a Beta, I don't even know what that is... So, if anybody's interested, leave a comment below. Thanks!

1

          Stiles sighed. She had been driving nonstop for the past few weeks, trying to get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. Stiles entered the county about an hour ago, so she estimated that she had at least two more to go before she would be home. If it was even a home anymore. The apocalypse struck at the worst possible time, when she was the only one on the other side of the country. Thankfully, the government managed to keep it under control, and in a few months, it was over. The military was dealing with sweeping the zombies out of the world, and Stiles could go home. The infection had started in New York, and spread down to South Dakota. Stiles was forced to fight her way through zombies, and idiots, all the way to Florida, where she was given a car, some gas, and some food, and was sent on her way.

She saw the sign about an hour and forty minutes later, and let out a sigh of relief. The Camaro she managed to steal was fast, so she sped up and entered the town. She figured Derek would appreciate the irony of the car, since he recently got a jeep. As Stiles entered the town, she looked around. It looked so… normal. People were walking down the sidewalks, and in stores. There was white noise, which used to annoy her, but these days Stiles welcomed it. White noise was safe. White noise meant that there were no zombies or people around to hurt her.

Stiles pulled into the driveway of her old house, a ghost of a smile on her face. For her, that’s the best you’re gonna get. She parked the Camaro and hopped out, immediately grabbing her backpack and reaching for the knife strapped to her back, through her jeans’ belt loops. As Stiles walked up to the house, she observed it. There were no boarded up windows, or signs of distress. It was just a normal house. There were voices inside, some laughing and some just talking. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. The pack was in the living room, and everyone stopped talking when she walked in.

“Hi, honey, I’m home?” She tried for a joke.

Nobody moved. They just stared at her, then suddenly she was tackled by a big, crooked jawed puppy like boy.  
“Nice to see you too, Scotty Boy.” She said, with a ghost of a smile on her face. He pulled back and grinned. She gave him a small smile. Then she looked around the room to see Lydia, Mason, Liam, Jordan, Allison, Malia, Kira, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, and Derek. Stiles smiled at them.  
“So, since all parents are absent, I’m guessing that this is a pack meeting?” She asked, leaning against the wall. Everybody was still staring at her, and she could see them admiring her outfit. Leather jacket, with a cropped top shirt that used to be white but was now permanently stained red, faded skinny jeans, and sneakers. She smirked.

“Someone got style.” Erica said, whistling. Erica then stood up, and walked over to Stiles, and hugged her so hard she almost cracked a rib.

“We were so worried!” Allison gushed, and then rushed to hug her with Erica. Liam and Mason threw themselves into her arms, along with Malia. Jordan smiled and nodded at her from across the room, with Boyd. Jackson tried his best to hide his relieved expression behind annoyance. Lydia hugged her after, careful not to smear her makeup. Isaac waited for everybody to back off before walking up to her and giving her the biggest wolf hug he could.  
“I missed you.” He whispered in her ear, so nobody else could hear. She smiled and replied the same. He backed away and she turned and faced Derek. He smirked.

“You’re an idiot.” He stated, looking directly at her. He was sassy, but the two of them both knew she could see right through his sass and understand that he knew a small degree of the hellish feelings inside of her.

Stiles mock gasped. “Sourwolf, is that a legitimate sentence? With eye contact and all? I’m so proud!” She exclaimed, smirking as he rolled his eyes.

“So, what crazy monster thing is terrorizing the village this week?” Stiles asked, turning to Jackson, knowing that he wouldn’t try to make her rest.

He sighed, after looking at her for a moment. “Well, currently there’s a supernatural deadpool with all of our names on it, and we’ve been trying not to die for the past few days.” Stiles chewed her lower lip, ignoring Derek’s concerned glare.

“Okay. I’ll get to work on that, Lyds email it to me please. Now, you all split up into teams, nobody stays home alone tonight.” Stiles waved her arms in a shooing motion, picking up her backpack. Then she turned to Derek, as he stood in her doorway.

“Nice ride.” He deadpanned, and she gave a rare grin.

The pack left, and she turned to find Isaac still in her living room, playing with his hands.  
“You don’t have to stay, you know.” She said.

“You’re the one who said for us to stick together.” He replied, looking up with a small smile on his face. Stiles smiled back, and went upstairs.

“Well, get some printer paper and snacks. It’s gonna be a long night.” She stated, going to her room. Stiles hopped on her laptop, waiting for Lydia’s email while unpacking her backpack. As she unpacked, she felt a presence behind her. Grabbing the machete in her backpack, she spun and stopped right when it was pressed to Derek’s neck. He quirked one of his ever expressive eyebrows, but didn’t move as a drop of blood slid down his throat. Isaac came into the room to find them like that, staring at each other with blank expressions. Stiles slowly removed the blade, and sighed.  
“Derek, what do you want? I know I’m good at research, but I can’t do anything until Lydia sends the email.” Stiles exclaimed, accepting the bag of barbeque chips Isaac handed her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, brooding by the open window. Isaac glanced between them, but sat on the bed next to Stiles when she nodded at him.

“I’m fine, Der. Everything that happened was nothing compared to this town.” She rolled her eyes at his frown. Then, her laptop pinged. Stiles shot forward, blade in one hand, chips in her other. She was at the laptop, working in the corner of her room, making sure she has full view of the door and window. Isaac and Derek looked at each other, confused. “You can leave now Derek. Isaac’s my buddy for the duration of this thing, so you need to go keep an eye on Chris, just in case some hunters come for the bounties on your heads and decide to pay him a visit.”

Derek’s frown deepened. “Why me?”

Stiles looked up at him, with a face of intense seriousness, and said “Because he’s your buddy in this buddy program.” She smirked in amusement when his face visibly fell and he sulked his way out the window. Once he left, Isaac was on her bed, playing games on his phone while Stiles was in her chair typing furiously at her laptop. Isaac caught her up on everything, including Peter’s robbery and the fact that Kate was back with berserkers. Stiles sighed in annoyance at this news.

It was around midnight when Isaac nodded off, his phone forgotten. Around three in the morning, he woke to the sound of typing, and found Stiles in the same position she had been for the entire night, and he gently took the laptop from her lap and led her to her bed. She fell asleep soon after Isaac, head resting on his shoulder. He was woken again to screaming. Stiles was next to him, thrashing in her sleep and screaming her head off. Isaac quickly hugged her to his chest, rocking her and waking her up. She woke up crying, and he soothed her when she was awake. He glanced at the clock to see that it was 3:30 am and that she had only gotten thirty minutes of sleep. He sighed, and convinced her to try to sleep again. He got up again at six in the morning, and looked around to find Stiles gone. He sniffed the air and perked his ears to hear and smell the sizzling of bacon and eggs.

Stiles sighed as she flipped the pancakes. The night before had been bad, but she’s had worse nights. She finished making the pancakes and bacon, and started working on the eggs. She finished making those quickly and spun to put them on a plate. She thought about what she had seen, what she had been through, and shook her head. Stiles started humming as she put the eggs on two plates, humming louder, trying to keep the memories from flowing. She didn’t want to remember running from the hoards, or smashing heads with a frying pan. She didn’t want to remember getting shot, stabbed, and tortured, and she definitely didn’t want to remember shooting, stabbing, and torturing others. She put the food on the table, and sat down, the memories overwhelming her.

Isaac found her, sitting at the table staring at her pancakes with the same blank expression as last night, when she attacked Derek. He was kind of scared when he walked in, arms full of junk food from Stiles’s hidden stashes all around the house, to find them there. He hesitated, looking at the girl in the chair, then decided to act normal and announce his presence. He coughed, and watched as she flinched, instinctively grabbing the knife on her plate. He sat down in front of her, and took a second to study her. She had slight bags under her eyes, and she looked timeless. Her eyes showed what she really felt, for a second, and his heart stuttered. He saw pain, fear, anger, and something else. Grief. Whatever she did when she was gone, she regretted it with every fiber in her being. Then, her walls were up again. Her eyes were now empty, and he slowly took the knife from her grip. She looked at it, noticing that she had been gripping it so hard it left imprints on her hand.

“I made breakfast.” She said, gesturing towards his plate. She started eating, and he smirked.

“I noticed.” He replied, still smirking.

“Damn werewolf senses.” She mumbled, knowing full well he would hear. They both chuckled.

“So, didja find anything?” Isaac asked, keeping his tone of voice light.

She nodded. “I’m gonna wait until the pack is all together so I only have to say it once.”

He hesitated. “What happened last night?” He asked, with a soft voice.

She stilled. “Technically it was this morning.” She snarked, avoiding his gaze.

“Well then, what happened this morning?” He asked, staring at her.

“I made breakfast.”

She abruptly stood up and took her unfinished food into the kitchen. He heard the trash can opening and her scraping food into it, then washing her plate and going upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later, keys in her hand. “

“I’m going shopping, I need new clothes. Wanna come with?” She asked. He looked at her. She was wearing greyish skinny jeans, with converse shoes. She had the same shirt from last night, and he could smell lots of blood on it. She had a light grey draped cardigan on over the shirt, and was wearing a grey and white beanie. She put on sunglasses, and he could smell the faint scent of makeup. She swung the keys to the Camaro around, and he nodded. She walked to the car, and he cleaned his meal and followed, grabbing his jacket.

He shot a quick text to the others.

LaheyBoy: _Going shopping with S._

He immediately got a reply.

RedQueen: _Where, Jackson and I’ll join._

LaheyBoy: _The mall. S wants clothes._

Jackass: _Don’t u dare drag me into this Lyds._

RedQueen: _Too late, we’re going._

Katniss: _I’m coming too!_

Catwoman: _Boyd and I’ll c u there_

PackPup: _Mason and I say yea_

CoyoteGirl: _Yeah_

FoxyFox: _Scott and I’ll meet you there._

BigBadAlpha: _Derek, u gonna join us??_

Sourwolf: _Why would I do that?_

He read the texts out loud. Stiles pulled the Camaro over and pulled out her phone.

Zombiegirl: _Because I said so._

There was the typing icon, then Derek replied.

Sourwolf: _Meet at the front of the mall._

Isaac’s eyes widened. He stared at Stiles, who had a victory smirk on her face. She drove the rest of the way in silence, with the smirk constant.

She pulled into the empty lot, spotting the other five cars pulling up. Scott and Kira got off his bike, putting the helmets on the handles. Malia, Allison, Mason, and Liam got out of Allison’s car, Jackson and Lydia got out of his. Derek got out of his jeep, a smirk in his eyes. Boyd and Erica stepped out of the jeep. They stood as a group, all smiling. Stiles then clapped her hands, and smiled.  
“Well, are we gonna stand here all day like some cliché, or are we gonna go shopping?” She asked. Lydia linked their arms.  
“Let’s go.”

The pack entered the mall, failing to notice the dark van that pulled into the lot after them. They couldn’t hear the snarling and chomping of teeth, they didn’t smell the rotting flesh. The man in the driver’s seat smirked, not hearing the sound of chains breaking in the back. He couldn’t scream when his throat was ripped from his neck, in a flash. He couldn’t scream when the creature bit down on his arm, and started eating his flesh. He couldn’t scream, because he was dead. His partner was next.


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes shopping, Stiles is a badass, and she really isn't okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!! This chapter kind of focuses on the beginning of the outbreak, in memories. Well, one large memory. I don't really have a schedule for any of this stuff, and just update when I can. I've decided to add the avengers, but I don't know if the hulk would be a possible zombie... Also, would mountain ash work on the zombies??? I honestly don't know right now. Hope you all enjoy!!  
> Side note, for all the other diehard Teen Wolf fans out there: Season 6 Episode 1 is out!!!! I haven't been able to watch it yet, but I already know it'll be good. Thanks!  
> ~ Sleevescakes/VickeyStar

2  
Stiles entered the building and felt a shiver down her spine. Looking at all the people in the mall made her remember the days during the early beginning of the outbreak. When the crowded malls in New York were full of people, and a zombie would find them. The screams echoed in her ears, and she realized that her hands were shaking. Hands grabbed hers. She looked up to see Isaac and Erica, looking at her and holding her hands. Derek looked back as the others headed a few feet ahead and he froze, looking over their heads. Stiles frowned and tilted her head, wondering what he was looking at. She looked over her shoulder and had a silent moment of speeding through the emotions. Shock, fear, confusion, anger, terror, and then calm. She let go of her friends’ hands and reached behind her to grab her blade. She slowly walked out of the mall to see three zombies in the parking lot, slowly wandering near the building.  
One was obviously an old one, with only one eye and a bony body. The other two were buff and might be a bit tricky to take down. She looked back to see the others about to follow her, but she shook her head and Derek held them back. She approached the zombies, who were snarling at her because they spotted her. She walked right up to the bony one, and in one smooth motion she shoved her blade into the back of his neck, severing the connection between its brain and nervous system. It died again. Stiles spun to avoid one of the buff one’s swings, and focused on the one with no throat. She took him out, by throwing her knife through the place where his throat should’ve been and severing the connection for him. She turned to the last zombie, and fought it with her fists. She took it down, pinning it to the ground and reached for the knife in the other’s throat. She quickly finished the kill and dragged the bodies back to the van they came from. She tossed the bodies into the back of the van, and closed it. She cleaned her blade and put it away, then went back inside the mall. She walked past the group, all staring at her in surprise. She grabbed the girls and dragged them to the female section, and talked about shirt designs with Lydia, determined to ignore what just happened. They let her.  
Derek studied Stiles as she brought the shopping bags up to her room. She spoke only about the clothing and light topics, avoiding the parking lot talk. She smiled and laughed, acting all bubbly with the others. Then, as she sat on the couch, her expression went deadly serious. Derek tensed as she looked at him, seeing it was business time.  
“They were hunters.” She said, looking directly at him.  
Scott looked confused. “Who?”  
“The zombies. Two of them were hunters, and one was from New York. My guess would be that they underestimated its strength and it broke free of the chains they had and attacked them.” She replied calmly.  
“How do you know?” Allison asked.  
“The two new zoms were buff, and they had body armor. They also knew how to throw a punch. Also, they had gun and knife holsters and instinctively twitched toward those areas.” Stiles shrugged. “It was an easy deduction, really. Telling peoples’ stories, before they were turned. I used to do it a lot when I got bored.”  
She got a faraway look in her eyes, trapped in the memories of the past few months. Isaac put a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately grabbed his wrist. She tried to play it off as some comfort thing, but it didn’t work out.  
“Anyways, I found something about the deadpool.” Stiles said, ignoring the looks of concern from her friends. “Peter lost 117 million dollars, and if you add all of the numbers by the names up, saying that they are all in the millions, then that equals the same amount. Therefore, Peter was robbed by this Benefactor guy.” She informed. “For now that’s all I have, I’m going to have Danny over later to try to backtrack the sender to find their location, and it’ll be on my laptop, so he’ll be perfectly safe, Jackson.” She stated. “Now, I need time to think. Out you people go!” She stood and went to her bedroom. She started to unpack her clothes, while she was shopping she avoided shorts and strappy shirts like the plague. Isaac entered the room shortly after to find her staring at the only strappy shirt she had let Lydia buy her. The shirt was similar to the design of one of the shirts she saw when the outbreak first started.  
_Stiles sighed, pulling her bags with her as she entered the mall. New York was fun, what with the Avengers and celebrities everywhere, but it got boring after a while, especially for someone with ADHD. She had taken tours of the city twice, gone to visit Lady Liberty more times, and just wandered the city. She managed to see and adapt to the city in less than a week. She was exploring, and that’s how she found the little mall. After the nogitsune, she felt that she needed to leave Beacon Hills, so she flew to New York._  
 _The girl looked around the mall, noting that there was a small clothing store that didn’t seem as populated as the rest of the mall. She figured if she wanted quiet, that might be a good place to start. Stiles entered the store, picking up shirts and jeans as she walked. She noted the quiet store, and when she was deep into the shop, she remembered not seeing anyone inside, not even a worker. Stiles shrugged and looked at a strappy shirt, knowing her subconscious would figure it out. The shirt was orange and blue, and Stiles thought about how Lydia would disapprove if she bought it. So, being the smartass she was, Stiles decided to buy the shirt._  
 _Stiles was back at the checkout area, arms full of clothing Lydia would approve of, when she saw them. People, stumbling through the entrance of the mall. Stiles stared at them, and as they got close enough to a couple standing by the front of the mall, the couple screamed. The people attacked the couple, and everybody around them. Stiles quickly ran towards the couple, but someone grabbed her and pulled her into the store. He dropped the shutters, shutting everybody else out. Stiles picked up a pole from the ground and faced him, to find a very well-known face staring back at her._  
 _“Clint Barton, if you don’t open those shutters and let me help those people I will kick your ass into next year.” Stiles said, quickly getting past the shock of ohmygodsClintFreakingHawkeyeBartonisstandingrightinfrontofme._  
 _He frowned at her. “Do you want to die?” He asked._  
 _Stiles rolled her eyes. “No, idiot. I want to help keep people from dying.” She moved to walk past him, and he grabbed her arm, hard. She froze, then pulled a dagger that Allison gave her once out of her belt holster, and put it to his throat. If he wasn’t a trained assassin, he wouldn’t have noticed her flinching and freezing at his touch, and how cold her skin is. He wouldn’t have noticed the haunted look in her eyes, that he sees in Nat’s eyes, and whenever he looks in a mirror._  
 _Clint seemed to realize something about her, and slowly let her go. Stiles walked up to the shutters, him studying her every movement._  
 _“Hey, Hawkeye, wanna be useful? Hold this up enough for me to tuck and roll with survivors.” The girl said. Then she hefted the pole she picked up earlier, sheathed her dagger, and didn’t hesitate to pick up the shutters and start fighting. There were only about twenty wacky people, and every time one would get close to the store Stiles would draw its attention to her. She took down two immediately after she rolled out from under the shutters, and looked for survivors._  
 _She saw two others, one her age and one slightly older, fighting their way towards her. They were both muscled, and male. They took down four of the zombies, as one snuck up behind them. They were focusing on the zombies in front of them, and they didn’t notice it. Stiles tossed her dagger to Clint, who looked at her, surprised. She rolled her eyes._  
 _“Your aim is better than mine.” She said, gesturing towards the men. He quickly picked her dagger up and threw it, and it made a satisfying shank when it lodged itself inside the zombie’s head. One of the men picked it up and nodded in their direction, then continued to fight next to his friend, this time going back to back. The boys took out six, Clint took out one, and Stiles took down the rest. Once they had destroyed the small group that had focused on them, Stiles looked around. She saw a group of three, also all men, and silently groaned. Seriously, was she the only badass woman in this entire mall?_  
 _The two who helped them fight walked up to her, and handed her the dagger back. She sheathed it, and turned to the group of three. Two of them were tall, and strong. Stiles was good enough to tell that they were probably hunters. The taller one had long hair, and had puppy eyes that probably rivaled Scott. The shorter one looked serious, sizing her up in a similar way as she was doing. They were both wearing Henley’s, and jeans. The shorter one had a leather jacket on, while the other was just wearing a plaid over shirt. The third man looked like he didn’t get out much, with a dirty undershirt and a potbelly. Stiles was reminded of Mr. Harris, for some reason, although they looked nothing alike. She decided that he wouldn’t be very much help, and didn’t think he would do much of anything, other than be a pain in the ass._  
 _The two others looked annoyed and very much pissed whenever they looked at the man, so Stiles was going to guess that they wouldn’t have saved him if they didn’t have to. She finished her assessment of the group and looked around, and noticed that the two boys were flanking her. She filed that fact away for later use, and saw a big group of zombies headed their way. She didn’t think they noticed them, but she really wasn’t going to risk it, especially because of the fact that most of them were wearing short sleeved shirts. Stiles made eye contact with all of them, checking to see that they were all okay._  
 _“Anyone here infected?” She asked. They checked themselves over, and shook their heads. The older man didn’t even bother. Stiles nodded. “Come on.” She whispered._  
 _She walked over back to the store, Clint holding the shutters up. She ducked under them, and didn’t bother looking to see if anyone else followed. Stiles presumed they did, because Clint waited a few minutes before closing the shutters. Right now, she only trusted Clint, and just barely. She looked at him, making sure he was keeping an eye on their guests, and then walked a little further away from the group._  
 _She pulled out her phone, dialing Derek’s number. He answered on the first ring._  
 _“Stiles, what do you want?” He asked, slightly annoyed. She rolled her eyes._  
 _“World peace. Turn on the news.” She said, with a slight frown. Her voice must have sounded sufficiently worried, because she heard voices of protest from the pack in the background. A few seconds later, she heard him sharply inhale._  
 _“Are you safe?” He asked, voice just barely keeping tone._  
 _“For now, more or less. I am safe from the things that want to attack everything in sight, but I’ve got five unknowns and an avenger that put his own survival above the survival of others with me.” She said, and the group all stared at her, other than Clint, who was keeping watch. Stiles decided to be nice and think he was looking for other survivors._  
 _“I’m coming to get you.” Derek said, immediately. Stiles made an exasperated noise._  
 _“No you’re not. You are going to stay in Beacon Hills and keep me updated on what the news says. Now, does it mention any safe place for survivors to go?” She asked, thinking._  
 _“No, it just says that there is a virus that is making people go insane. Isaac wants to talk.” Stiles heard a shuffling noise, probably Derek handing the phone to Isaac._  
 _“Stiles, please tell me you’re not in the middle of this.” Isaac begged concern in his voice. Stiles could picture his face, and his adorable puppy eyes._  
 _“I’m not in the middle,” She said, walking up to the shutters. “More like… To the east. Upwind.” She could hear everyone groaning in the background as she made the joke, and caught a smirk on Clint’s face. “I’ll be fine. I gotta go, I called to update you on the situation. Loveyoubye!” She quickly hung up before Isaac could cut in. Then, she shut her phone off to save battery._  
 _Stiles turned to the group. “Hi, I’m Stiles, visiting the Big Apple from Beacon Hills, California. Who are you guys, and why should I put my life in your hands?” She asked, looking at the others. The man with the long hair spoke up next._  
 _“I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean,” He gestured at the shorter man, “And we probably know more about this then you do.” Stiles rolled her eyes at that. She recognized their names from Chris Argent, when he told her about other hunters she might come across._  
 _“Winchesters. I will never trust you two.” She said. They immediately tensed up. “Anyways, who are you, old man?” She asked, looking at the man behind the hunters. He lifted an eyebrow at the nickname._  
 _“I’m Jack, and you will treat me with respect.” He stated. Stiles rolled her eyes, playing her part of disrespectful teen to a t. She turned to the teenagers, who were watching the old man warily. The older one talked first._  
 _“I’m Karl, and we will always help you, because if you hadn’t given Hawkeye your dagger to throw, then at least one of us would be dead.” Stiles liked him immediately, because so far he was the only one who actually answered her question. The younger teen looked at her._  
 _“I’m Dave.” He said, then looked back down, the tips of his ears pink. She quirked an eyebrow at this, but then looked around the store._  
 _“Sam, Dean and Old Man Jack, check the store, see if we need to worry about our little safe place being compromised. Clint, keep looking for survivors,” She sent him a sharp look. “and if you see any that you feel might not be psychotic cannibals or murderers, let them in. Then Karl and Dave will check them for bites or any other injuries we should know about. Sam, Dean, I think you two know what to do if there are any problems, barricade doors and whatnot. One door shouldn’t be barricaded too much; we want to be able to escape soon.” She said. Then she turned away. Dean spoke up._  
 _“What’re you going to do?” He asked. She looked over._  
 _“I’m going shopping.”_  
 _She walked away, dismissing the others._


	3. Danny gets Hacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes over, and ends up being placed in more danger. Who is the Benefactor? Why is he plaguing Stiles with her memories? Oh, and Old Man Jackass is a total self serving bastard.

3 Isaac watched her, debating what to do. Stiles just stood there, staring at the shirt. The shirt had a woven look to it, and the weaves varied between blue and orange. Isaac was surprised Lydia had picked it out, remembering her mention that blue and orange were a terrible combination. He noticed she was gripping it tightly, and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were glazed over, and he noticed that her walls were crumbling, bit by bit.

He walked forward and gathered her into his arms. Isaac wanted so badly to just have her talk to him, but he knew she would wait until she was ready. He was perfectly content just holding her. She buried her face in his shoulder as she turned to him. He felt her tears sinking into his shirt. They stayed there like that until they heard knocking on the door. Stiles took a deep breath, then pulled back. Isaac was surprised at the fact that she didn’t even have red eyes, and was practically radiating calm and confidence. She smiled at him and went to answer the door. She opened it to see Danny, fiddling with his hands. She smirked and held her arms out. He ran forward, hugging her tight.

“I tried everything I could, I was so worried about you! I even hacked into this thing called SHIELD through a backdoor in the FBI, and- “ Danny was cut off by Stiles putting her hand over his mouth. “I’m fine, don’t mention SHIELD. You don’t want to know them, trust me.” She smiled. “Now, come up to my room where my buddy and laptop are, and get me on the list of problems this Benefactor has.” Danny grinned.

“Always a pleasure.”

While Danny worked, he kept sneaking glances at Stiles. She seemed fine, but there were small things. As she was putting the new clothes away, he noticed that she didn’t get any shorts and only had one or two short sleeved shirts. She had well-hidden bags under her eyes, and her stance was guarded. Her eyes seemed to fog over and she would pause for a second, but then continue like it didn’t happen. Danny shared a concerned look with Isaac, then the laptop pinged. Stiles tensed up when that happened.

She looked over at him, as Danny began cursing under his breath and frantically typing.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

“Whoever this is, they’re good. They’re backtracking my trace to find where we are, and putting up walls behind them.” Danny exclaimed. The screen went black.

Then, the screen turned on, to one of the news reports of the breakout. It showed the zombies, and people being attacked. Stiles’ breathing quickened. Her face visibly paled as she was sucked back into her memories.

_Stiles walked around the store, looking at clothes. She found some fabric bags and filled one bag for each person in their group. She was near the back when she heard Sam talking. “Dean, so far she’s the only one who has kept their calm and tried to help people. Everyone else just ran, screaming, and don’t forget what Jack did. He shoved that kid between him and the zombies, and hightailed it out of there. I say we trust and help her, because she looks like she’ll actually get us through this.” Sam said, walking along the back wall._

_Stiles felt her blood boil when she learned what Jack did. She growled under her breath and stepped into their sight. “Tell me exactly what Jack did.” Her face was calm, but tinted with a silent rage. Dean looked at her for a second, then started talking._

_“We were outside the store when it happened. The little girl was bouncing around, like little girls do. She started a conversation with Jack, her doing most of the talking. When the zombies started coming, he quickly grabbed her arm and shoved her into the zombie’s arms, the sick bastard.” Dean explained, watching her closely. Sam hit his shoulder, face annoyed and saddened that his brother hadn’t sugarcoated it._

_Stiles growled when she heard a third voice, a little back behind the three. Jack was strolling up, not a care in the world. He had a beer in his hand, where he got it was beyond Stiles. Sam and Dean looked surprised at her growl, it was very impressive, on human standards. S_

_tiles marched past them and shoved Jack into the wall. He looked surprised, then generally annoyed. She figured that wasn’t the only beer he had today, judging by the smell of alcohol on his breath. “Let’s make one thing clear,” She hissed, getting in his face. “If you ever put anyone we meet or anyone in this group in danger, I will hurt you in ways that will make you beg for the zombies. You’re lucky I’m not gutting you like the slimy snake you are for the stunt you pulled with the little girl.” His eyes widened in fear and recognition. “If you ever try anything like that again, I will destroy not just your physical form, but I will make you lose your mind, in ways that you do not want to know. And I’m pretty sure these two boys will feel free to help.” She dropped her calm, showing him her true rage, and his face turned from fear to outright terror. She pushed him into the wall one last time, then backed away, her face calm._

_Sam and Dean looked at her with a newfound respect, agreeing with what she said. “Keep an eye on this guy, and keep up with the patrol. Once you are finished, grab some clothes. I’ll be heading out to find survivors and supplies, once you return, and you two should feel free to come with. And as for you,” she pointed a finger at Jack as he froze up. “I will tell Clint to feel free to kill you if you try anything. Understood?” He quickly nodded. Stiles smiled. “Good. See you guys later!” She walked away, sassy as ever._

_When they got back, they found seven bags, three full of clothes. They put their clothes together in one bag, leaving a few for other things. Stiles was standing near Clint, speaking in hushed tones. It sounded like she was scolding him. The two boys were sitting on stools, Karl whispering to Dave. Stiles perked up when she saw them. “You boys ready to go?” She asked, looking at the brothers. They grabbed an empty bag each, and nodded. Stiles’ face went deadly serious. “Let’s go.”_


	4. I'm (Not) Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cure has side effects, and Stiles' window breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the later update, I've been really busy and have been getting the weirdest writer's block... No memories in this chapter, but the next might start with one just to balance it out.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

4  
“Stiles!” Isaac shouted, shaking her violently. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in, and quickly fought him to the ground. He saw something else in her eyes, when she did. Something primal, similar to what he saw in the zombies’ eyes. It was only there for a second, then she scrambled away, into a corner of the room.   
Danny had his phone out, messaging the others to get their butts over to the house, and when he glanced up to check on Stiles and stared.   
She had greyish skin, and her eyes were glazed over with something different. Her lips were blue, and they could see stark blue veins in her arms. Isaac moved towards her, but she immediately shook her head.   
“No.” Her voice was hoarse, and she smelled of rotting flesh. “It’ll pass in a minute.”   
A minute later, the pack was downstairs, and she was back to normal.   
“What was that?” Isaac asked.   
“That was the zombie virus.” Stiles deadpanned.   
Derek was suddenly at the door of the room, looking at her with concern and curiosity.   
“Don’t worry, it only happens once a blue moon. I should be fine now.” Stiles tried to stand, and stumbled.   
“When were you infected? Are you okay? What happened?” Isaac started firing off questions.   
“I was infected near the end of the journey. I’m fine. I was just thrown back to the memories of what I did because of the Benefactor playing the news. The zombie makeover was a side effect of the serum that makes people unaffected. When we get reminded, or stressed, that happens.” Stiles looked down, staring at her hands.   
Isaac placed his hand on her knee, crouching down beside her. “We’re going to get this guy.”   
She nodded. “I know.”   
“The others are worried, downstairs. Should we head down now?” Derek asked. Stiles looked at him, trying not to stare at the Henley he was wearing. Derek noticed that she hardly ever looked at his shirts, and he decided to ask later.   
She slowly nodded.   
The group of four went down the stairs, where everyone was waiting. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Scott, and Kira were waiting on the couch. Lydia and Allison were standing further in the room, discussing things. Mason and Liam were sitting on the floor, near Malia. Even Peter was there. They all looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs.   
“Hey, guys.” Stiles gave them all a small smile and a wave. Jackson walked over.   
“What happened?” He asked, looking concerned, for once. Stiles smiled. She must’ve really worried the pack, if Jackson was worried.   
“I’m fine, but we may have some company soon.” She turned to Danny.   
“Okay, since there are only three certifiable geniuses in the room, including me, I’m going to give you guys the cliff notes version. I was trying to find the Benefactor, and he found me. He hacked into Stiles’ laptop and started playing the news feed from New York. I quickly shut him down, frying the computer in the process. Don’t worry, Stiles, I’ll get you a new one. This guy’s good. He was able to hack me out of his system, and at the same time hack into mine. He knows where Stiles lives now, and she’s in danger.” All the wolves stopped, and Stiles would’ve bet their ears would’ve been perked if they were in wolf form.   
“What?” Lydia asked. She was quickly hushed, and everybody could hear footsteps above them. Stiles frowned when there was a crashing sound.   
“Dad’s out.” She whispered, so the wolves could hear. She backed to the stairs, ignoring the questioning glares from her friends. The girl silently went up the stairs, Isaac, Scott, and Derek following. She opened her door to see a man, standing in the middle of the room. When she saw what was in his hands, she quickly closed the door. An arrow went through the door, and was visibly sticking out of the door, inches from her chest. Stiles frowned.   
She quickly rushed into the room, with the arrow in her hand. The man was still reloading his crossbow, and she kicked it into the air. He pulled out one of his arrows and fought her. After a few minutes of toying with the man, she quickly spun into his personal space and stabbed him in the stomach with her arrow. He fell back, crashing back out of the window. When Stiles cautiously walked towards the window, he was gone.


	5. Staring at a Wall, for a Concerning Amount of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stares at a wall after the fight, Danny is awesome, and the Winchesters have a talk with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that I did warn about my updating, it will be random and spontaneous sometimes.   
> Thanks!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

5

Stiles sat on her bed. By the time the rest of the pack joined them, she wasn’t doing much of anything.

Stiles sat, staring at the wall. She would do this after every fight, once it was relatively safe. Danny was the nice one and kept everybody’s focus off of her as they crowded her room. A few minutes later, Isaac and Derek got the message and helped, sending her curious and confused glances every few minutes. As she kept staring at the wall, a memory surfaced.

_The shutters made a quiet groaning noise as Stiles and the Winchesters ducked under them. Clint quickly closed them after, looking at her worriedly. He didn’t trust the two men, because of what she said when she met them. She made a point to let the two know how much distrust she had for them._

_When the men came back from their patrol through the store, they let her take charge without complaint. Clint wondered what happened, but soon put the train of thought aside. When she went looking for clothes, she immediately went to the long sleeved section. Clint had noticed her shivering, even in her long sleeved shirt and jeans._

_She met his eye and nodded, signaling that she would be okay. He relaxed minutely, and she leaned towards him._

_“See if you can call your friends, and if you can reach them, tell them we’re headed for the tower.” She whispered. He nodded once. She turned and walked in front of the men, who were tailing her._

_Stiles had an air of authority around her, and she walked silently, one hand on her bag, the other on her pole. She had her blade hidden in its sheath, and walked cautiously forward. The three companions walked forward towards the sports/hunting store, and Dean smirked. Of course. This store had weapons, better than a hollow pole. He understood why she didn’t lead them to the food court, as well. From what he gathered when Sam and he walked past it earlier in the day, it was crowded. That was the likeliest place for the zombies to be._

_He watched Stiles as the girl walked over to the baseball area, and pulled out a steel bat. She swung it around a bit, smirked, and continued walking. Sam picked out two bats, handing one to Dean. As they turned the corner to head down the hunting section, they heard a groan._

_Stiles crouched, and silently walked over to the isle. She looked over to see a zombie, with a helmet on. It looked like a motorcycle helmet, so he could still bite, but she couldn’t take a swing at his head and end it. She slowly moved back, handing her bat and bag to the brothers, who looked at her, confused. She unsheathed her dagger, holding her finger to her mouth in the universal sign of ‘stay silent or I will gut you.’ The two nodded, and Sam walked away, looking around for other weapons, keeping an eye on the entrance. Dean stayed put, staring at the girl. His face showed a surprising amount of protectiveness, which made her cock an eyebrow at him. He looked away, but still stayed._

_Stiles snuck up behind the zombie, using the reflecting mirror near the ceiling to her advantage. When she got close enough, she quickly jumped forward, stabbing the zombie in the eye. It dropped to the ground, dead, as Dean came around the corner. He looked at her, checking that she was okay, and she nodded at him. He handed her the bat back, and went back to watching the area and keeping an eye on Sam._

_Stiles reached down, looking at the zombie’s pant leg. She pulled it up to see a machete, and she undid the sheathe, disconnecting it from its leg. Stiles gave it to Dean, gesturing towards her dagger. He nodded once and stepped back. They moved to the back of the store, and were rifling through the back office when they heard them. Voices, being as loud as an air horn. Stiles wondered how the heck they were still alive, when they made that much noise. It sounded like there were three males, all adults. Sam and Dean went to make their presence known, but Stiles grabbed their arms. They looked at her questioningly, and she shook her head. Sam must’ve seen her worry, because he nodded and they didn’t move._

_She didn’t know why she stopped them, she just had a very bad feeling. The last few times she had this feeling, she saved her entire pack from enemies, so she was going to go with it. By the time she was done thinking about that, the voices were understandable._

_The three men were obviously drunk, by the noise their feet made when they staggered. “The outside world is shit, man. I just wanna kill these fuckers, and survivors, so they don’t have to deal with this crap.” One said. Sam and Dean turned to her with wide eyes, and she swallowed hard. She shook her head, and went behind the desk._

_Another voice spoke up. “Unless we find a woman. Yeah, then we can enjoy ourselves.” Stiles recognized the voice, and she visibly paled. When she first walked towards the mall, there was a man staring at her, in his forty’s. He was talking to his friends, but he was definitely checking her out. “There was a girl, who came here a little bit ago… Wonder if she survived. She was hot, with her dark grey jeans, tight on her ass. And her velvety purple shirt, showing off her shoulders… If we find her, I claim her, alrighty boys?” The second voice asked, sending shivers down the back of Stiles’ neck._

_The brothers looked at her, from where she was hiding, and she knew they knew who the man was talking about. Stiles hugged her legs to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible._

_“What’s this room?” A third voice asked, and Stiles’ heart stopped. They were right outside. Sam was hiding behind the window curtains, and Dean was in between two filing cabinets. They tensed up, waiting for a fight._

_The door started to open, but suddenly stopped. “Shit, those things are here! We gotta go, man!” The first voice exclaimed, a little further away. The door stayed open a crack, and Stiles peeked out to see a lock on the handle, and zombies coming towards the men. There were at least thirty zombies, and the three men went to attack them._

_Stiles slipped out of her hiding spot, earning whispered “What are you doing?” from the brothers. She slunk forward, and closed the door as softly as she could. She quickly locked it and shut her eyes._

_They could hear the screams of the three men, as they were eaten by the zombies. Stiles was shaking, notably now, and Sam pulled her from the door and behind him as Dean checked the situation. He quickly closed the door and turned to Stiles, still shaking in Sam’s arms. Sam looked at his brother, and nodded, preparing to take the zombies out without her._

_He felt Stiles take a shuttering breath, then she picked her bat up. “Let’s do this.” She said, looking them in the eyes, daring them to stop her from helping. The brothers sighed, and Dean slowly opened the door. Stiles assessed the situation, counting thirty-three zombies. She walked up to a small group of five, and quickly took them down. Twenty-eight to go. Sam and Dean managed to take out six or seven, but Stiles took out at least ten after that. The three loaded up on more bats and weapons, and headed back._

_Clint sighed in relief as he watched the three return. They had some new specks of blood on their clothing, and Stiles was shaking more, but they were okay. He let them back in after they showed him they weren’t injured, and they unloaded the weapons. The two boys, Karl and Dave, were on patrol throughout the store. Stiles put their bats aside. Old Man Jack was sitting on a stool, tensed up. The old man had been like that after returning from the first patrol, with Sam and Dean. Stiles pulled Clint over to the shutters before the trio left, and told him to keep an eye on the man. She gave Clint permission to kill, which he knew wasn’t something she would’ve allowed to an innocent man. Clint alternated from watching for survivors and the group to staring at the man, enjoying the way he was obviously nervous under the avenger’s gaze._

_When the three returned, he pulled Stiles to the side. “Are you okay?” He asked._

_She frowned. “Did you get in contact with them?” She asked, avoiding the question._

_“Tony said that they’re already there, trying to find a cure.” She nodded at this, and asked another question._

_“How bad is this?” He sighed, looking at the girl. She couldn’t be older then eighteen, yet she’s taking this like a pro._

_“It’s contained to this side of the country, and the infection is said to be spreading to Pennsylvania, and fast.” Stiles deflated a bit at the news._

_“Well, does Bruce have any idea what this is?” Clint shook his head._

_The girl sighed. “You, me and the old man are going out next. We need food, and some other supplies as well.” Clint frowned when he heard she was going, but she quickly walked away, telling the two men to be ready to leave in a few minutes. She then approached the two hunters. Sam and Dean looked at her as she sat next to them, on one of the crates they had found._

_“One of you has to keep an eye out, and the other has to keep an eye on the back. Clint, Jack and I are heading out soon for a food run.” She stated, not making any eye contact at the last part. “I’m human, by the way.” She finally looked at them. “I just don’t have very much good experience with hunters.”_

_“What do you mean?” Sam asked, before realizing that he had spoken._

_“Well, one hunter trapped an entire family of werewolves in the basement of their house, and burned them to death. Innocent werewolves, not to mention the five humans with them. Her father kidnapped me off of a lacrosse field after I scored the winning shot, and tortured two of my friends in front of me, just to make them scream. He proceeded to torture me, in front of them, for the same purpose. Right after I escaped, I was cornered by his son, to hear a fantastic story about rabid dogs. Later on, Gerard’s son gave himself over to a Darach, to protect his daughter, and she had to sacrifice herself to save him, opening a door in her mind, and seeing her dead aunt. Later on, he held a gun to my face threatening to shoot me because I was possessed by a Nogitsune, so yeah. Sorry if I don’t completely trust you two.” Stiles took a breath, and saw as the brothers’ faces went paler the more she talked. Dean sighed._

_“We’re sorry, but not all hunters are dicks.” He started, but she interrupted him._

_“They had a code. We hunt those who hunt us. The only one who followed it was Chris, and even he twisted it to fit his needs. Don’t try to convince me that the Argents are their own special crazy, because I already noticed. I’m just saying that it might take some time for me to accept that even though you two are hunters, you won’t hurt me unless absolutely necessary. I just want to make something clear before I leave to get food.” The brothers nodded._

_“If I get infected, one of you has to kill me.”_


	6. CSI Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some CSI work, and Clint is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOSOSOSO SORRY GUYS!!!! I've had a huge case of writer's block, and just lost track of where I wanted this story to go.... I am in desperate need of a beta (i still don't have an official definition on what that is, but im guessing its someone to bounce ideas off of) so if anyone wants the job, feel free to ask in the comments...   
> Thanks!  
> ~ SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

6 Stiles was pulled out of her memory to feel a hand on her shoulder. For a second she thought it was Dean, because of the outfit the man was wearing, but it turned out to be Derek. His brows were creased together, in concern, and the others were staring at her.

She sighed and turned to Isaac. “How long?” She asked, observing the others.

“Forty minutes, give or take.” He replied. Stiles quirked her eyebrow in confusion. That was the longest she had gone in a while, before someone snapped her out of it.

“This has happened before?” Erica asked, reaching over to lay a hand on the girl’s leg.

“It hasn’t happened for that long in a while.” Stiles answered, watching as the concern grew on her friends’ faces. “I’m fine, I just need to refocus after every fight.” She shrugged.

“What do you mean, refocus?” Kira asked, leaning forward.

Stiles shook her head. “Never mind. How did the guy escape?” Stiles asked. The others noted her dodging the question, and let the subject drop, for now.

“He smelled human.” Isaac pointed out. Stiles nodded.

“He was definitely human, so how did he survive the fall?” Allison walked over to the window. “Can we track him?”

Isaac shook his head. “His scent is… blocked… somehow, so I got enough of his scent to know that he’s human, but nothing else.”

Stiles froze. “Nobody move.”

Everyone stayed absolutely still. She slowly stood, and looked around the room. She reached down to her bag, and pulled out a small kit. The kit looked like it was from one of the CSI shows she used to watch. The pack watched as she pulled a pair of tweezers and a few vials out of the kit, and she slowly got down on the ground, careful not to move her feet or let her legs touch the ground. Stiles scanned the carpet, and found small smudges of dirt and similar things. The girl got the samples needed, and then relaxed when she put the stuff back. “All clear.” She said, and the others sent her questioning looks.

“What was that and where did you get it?” Lydia asked. She looked a little miffed that she didn’t think of doing that first. Stiles shrugged.

“A long time ago.”

_Stiles walked away from the brothers, not giving them a chance to respond. She got the avenger and old man, who was holding a wooden bat. Clint was holding a compact bow, and he had some arrows that Stiles had no idea where they came from. She turned to Jack._

_“The bat’s a lousy weapon if made of wood, all the power’s in the top eight inches.” Jack gulped. “But, if you know that, you can do some real damage.” She added. She then picked her metal bat up, checked for her dagger, and slid under the shutters with a bag. “Come along, Ponds.” She said, over her shoulder, in a decent British accent. They followed her out of the store._

_The three approached the cafeteria, and immediately hid in a nearby store. “That’s a lot of zombies…” Jack looked terrified. Stiles rolled her eyes and assessed the situation. There were at least fifty zombies hanging around the cafeteria, and Stiles could see at least ten corpses from where she was. She looked over at Clint to see him looking at her, waiting for her to finish her assessment. She quirked her eyebrow at him, and he blinked, then made his own assessment._

_He was studying the girl out of the corner of his eye, and wondering what happened to her that she immediately assessed threats. Stiles seemed shaken up when she walked away from the others, right before they left, and she easily covered it. When he saw her staring back at him, he blinked and turned to face the zombies. He turned to look at Jack, who looked like he was going to piss himself where he crouched. “Jack.” Stiles whispered, when the old man slowly started backing away.“Where are you going?”_

_The old man shook his head, eyes wide. “Nope. No. I’m done. This is too fucking much. I’m fucking done with this shit.” He said, drawing attention to himself. Five of the zombies turned and started walking in their direction. Clint inwardly cursed, and glanced back at Stiles. She was focused on Jack, trying to calm the man down. Said man was staring at her, eyes wide with panic, and his face was pale. Then, he looked sweaty, like he had a fever. His eyes suddenly glazed over, and he went silent._

_“Jack?” Stiles whispered, silently moving towards the man. She glanced at Clint, knowing he would have their back while she handled this. She got close enough to grab, and Jack suddenly tackled her, trying to bite her. She put her arm at the base of his throat, holding him back. Clint moved to help, but she shook her head at him, pulling out her dagger._

_She stared at Jack, looking him right in the eye, and remembered a way to make his death painless. There is a cord between your spine and your brain, at the back of your neck, and if someone cuts it just right, you die, suddenly and painlessly. Stiles held her dagger to the back of the neck, trying to get the angle right, and cut. The old man went limp, his eyes void of anything. Stiles rolled him off of her, and moved into a crouch, sheathing her dagger and grabbing her bat. She looked around, finding a door that led to behind the counters of the food court area. She tilted her head at it, and walked silently that way, keeping an eye on the five zombies from earlier. Clint followed. They closed the door, but not before she got a glimpse of the zombies starting their meal._


	7. Invisible Helicoptors, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac fly away, and Sam and Stiles have a weird conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to post for a while, some traumatic family drama came in and I might be flying to the states... I'll try to post when I can, but this is a heads up that I'm not abandoning this story, so yeah.   
> Any suggestions or other comments are welcome, so yea feel free to give feedback in the comments section.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

7

          “I’m going out of town for a few, I need to run some tests on this.” Stiles stated, studying the contents of the sample.

“Where?” Lydia asked, curious.

Stiles was still studying the sample, only half paying attention to the question. “New York. I have to make a phone call.”

She left the room, pulling out her phone, and ignoring the looks on her friends’ faces. Derek and the others followed her to the backyard, where she had her phone out and was dialing someone.

“Are you insane?” Scott fumed. Stiles looked at him, and smirked.

“I ask myself that question every day.”   
“You just got out of that area, and isn’t New York still a hotspot?” Erica asked, looking worried.

Stiles shrugged. “I’ll be fine.” She turned to the phone. “Yeah, tell him it’s Stiles. I need a ride.”   
“Stiles, you just watched a video on the news about the outbreak, and had a breakdown. You aren’t going alone.” Isaac said, stepping forward.

She studied him, while listening into the phone. Then she nodded at him, and talked into the phone.

“Have Tony track me down, we both know he can do it in his sleep. Get a ship here as soon as possible, I need it now.” She stated, then hung up, not waiting for a reply. She stood in the back yard, by the porch.

“What now?” Isaac asked, and Stiles held up one finger.

“Wait for it.”

Suddenly, they heard a whirring sound. A helicopter appeared from nowhere, but it looked like something from a SHIELD thing. The door opened on it, as Stiles and Isaac walked up. They boarded the helicopter, and Stiles looked at the rest of the pack.

“Remember, buddy system. Derek is with Chris, just in case. You guys can look after each other, so stick together.” She stated, leaving no room for argument. The door closed, and the helicopter took off.

An hour later, they were in New York. Isaac tried to look out the windows, but Stiles wouldn’t let him. She refused to look out them as well. It took about three minutes before she gave in and glanced down to see the destruction of the small mall it all started in.

_Stiles moved around the kitchen, gathering canned foods and watching the zombies in the food court. Clint was doing the same, but he was also watching Stiles._

_Her hands were still shaking, more than ever, and she couldn’t stop looking around for any other danger they should know about._

_They gathered the food they could find, and went back to the door to try and leave. They quickly slipped past the body of the idiotic old man, and Stiles refused to look at him._

_When it was safer, she picked up her pace, feeling a panic attack coming. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw what the Nogitsune did, at the hospital, to Scott. She saw the oni stabbing Allison, and attacking the police station. She saw the bomb being built, and wrapped, then sent to the police station and killing the deputy._

_Stiles didn’t realize they were back until Dean put a hand on her shoulder, and took the bag of food from her, a concerned look on his face. He realized she snapped out of whatever that was, so he let her go. Stiles almost grabbed the hand back, missing the warmth of it on her shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow at her, then went to sit near Sam._

_When Stiles and Clint entered the shop, Dean immediately knew something was wrong._

_Stiles was shaking like a leaf, and Clint had one hand holding her elbow, steering her around. The girl was clutching the bag so tight Dean thought she would break her hand._

_He quickly sent the two boys off on patrol, they hadn’t seen her yet and Dean didn’t think she would want them to. When she entered, she was lost in her own mind. Dean quickly laid a hand on her shoulder, almost taking it back when he felt how cold she was. He was surprised there wasn’t a thin sheet of frost on her body.  
Stiles’ head snapped up to look at him as he took her bag, full of canned food. _

_“You okay?” He asked, putting the bag down by the clothes. She nodded once, glanced around, and then walked off towards the dressing rooms. Stiles locked herself into one, and finally let herself break._

_Tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn’t breathe. She thought she was quiet, and the world around her was fading between memories of the Nogitsune and darkness.  
Suddenly, there were arms around her. _

_“Breathe, Stiles. I need you to breathe with me.” Sam took her hand, and put it to his chest. He took a deep breath, and repeated it. Stiles tried to copy him, and after a few tries, she could breathe, shallow breaths._

_“Thanks.” She rasped, and he held out a water bottle, already opened. She sipped the water, and waited a minute to gather herself. Stiles ran a hand through her hair, then stood. “I’m okay.”  
Sam looked at her, with his bullshit face. “It’s okay not to be, you know.” _

_She shrugged. “Not for me, no.”_

_Sam looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?”  
She laughed, humorless. “I’m a human, in a pack of random supernatural creatures who are stronger, faster, and apparently smarter than me, with a supernatural darkness in my soul, and a door that is open in my head, that gave a demonic fox trickster spirit the chance to possess me, and the whole reason that I’m in New York is to get away from all that supernatural crap. I have to prove every day that I can keep up with them, especially after the fact that I almost got Allison, the hunter’s daughter, killed.” _

_Sam looked surprised at this, and then his face went deliberately blank. “Explain.”  
Stiles sighed. “I was possessed by the Nogitsune, and it got its hands on the oni, some ninja samurai manlike creatures who were originally supposed to hunt it down and kill it, and it used them to stab Allison through the stomach. The only reason she’s not dead is because Chris, her father, called an ambulance on the way to confronting the demon.” _

_Sam pulled out his phone. He showed her a picture of a man and two boys, one younger than the other. “That’s my dad. He died because of a deal he made, with the demon that killed my mom. Dean was in the hospital, and he was dying, so my Dad made a deal to save him.”_

_He was about to keep talking, but Stiles shushed him. “Did you hear that?”_

_He listened. They heard moaning, coming from the front of the store._

_Karl came running past them, dragging Dave and a few bags with him.  
“They’re getting in, a big group! Clint said they looked like the ones from the food court, so we gotta hurry!” He whispered. _

_The two others heard the shutters come crashing down in the front of the store, and they grabbed some bags and ran._


	8. Lunch with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac return to New York and have some soup with some Avengers. Stiles and the other survivors start making their way to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support, (Ayeilin thanks for your concern, my family is just going through a grieving period)  
> I have a trip to the states coming up in August, on the 14th and hopefully it will only be a week. I tried to make this chapter as long as usual, but I'm not quite back to normal at the moment.   
> I've also started writing other fanfics, and only posted my short stories... The ones that aren't posted include Teen Wolf / The Flash crossover(s), Teen Wolf / Maze Runner crossover(s), Librarians story, and a Flash / Arrow story with my own special character. If you have any ideas for any one of these stories, let me know in the comments. Who should I kill next, or should the survivor group get bigger?? Your choice, leave a comment and I'll see what I have to do.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

8

          When the helicopter landed on Stark Tower, Stiles tied a blindfold around Isaac’s eyes and shoved some disinfectant in front of his nose. They stayed like that until they were inside, and the windows were covered. Tony Stark was there to greet them, and he looked like he would usually.

“Stiles, what a pleasant surprise! Nothing’s wrong, is it?” Tony asked, looking her over.

She smiled. “No, nothing like that. I just need to run some tests on a sample of something, to know everything about it. I could’ve done it at home, but that would take longer, so I figured Jarvis could help?” She asked, and a panel opened up next to her head.

“I’ll start the tests immediately, Ms. Stilinski.” Jarvis stated, and Tony smiled.

“While we wait, would you like something to eat? The others were about to settle down for dinner.” Tony said, leading them to the dining room. Isaac saw all of the avengers, minus Thor, sitting at the table. There was soup being passed around and they all immediately jumped up at the sight of Stiles.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Clint asked, making his way to her first to pull her into a hug. She gave them a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. This is my friend, Isaac. We just needed a favor from Jarvis, so as soon as that’s done, we can get back to the safe zone.”

They all sat down to eat, and about five minutes in, Stiles zoned out. Isaac noticed it and glanced at the Avengers, noticing them all sending her concerned glances, but nobody helping. Stiles ate the soup slowly and mechanically, and she sniffed every spoonful. Isaac noticed this and did the same.

_Sam and Stiles ran towards the one door that wasn’t as barricaded as the rest, to find Dean and Clint already removing the barricade. This door led outside, and into a safe perimeter._

_“Where are we going?” Karl asked, helping barricade the door from the outside._

_Everybody looked to Stiles, and Sam understood what she meant. Stiles was used to proving herself to her other friends, and because of that, she immediately knew what to do in situations like this, and therefore everybody put their safety on her shoulders. He felt sad that a girl as young as her was already forced to grow up so soon, but hid it well._

_Stiles turned, facing the tower in the distance. “We head to Stark Tower.” She started walking, with her bat out and ready to swing._

_They made it for a while, and decided to camp for the night in one of the grocery stores nearby. There were ten zombies inside, and Stiles, Dean and Karl quickly took care of them. Dave stayed with Sam and Clint as they barricaded the place, and they took turns resting for the night. In the morning, the streets were swarmed with zombies._

_Stiles peeked out from behind the window. “They don’t seem to be noticing us, or using their senses. No signs of any super speed or strength have been seen so far, and only ways of infection seen are through the bite. Still be wary of scratches, or any wounds you get from anything, zombie or not.” She whispered to herself, knowing that Clint, who was next to her, could hear. He nodded in her direction and went to tell the others, who were camped out in the middle of the store. They had already covered everything, and the store was secure, but the zombies could still notice them._

_Stiles returned to the others, for a few minutes. “We’re stuck here for the day.” She walked back further into the store and pulled out her phone. She turned it back on and called Derek._

_“Stiles?” Derek asked, and all background noise went quiet._

_“Nope, it’s the zombies who ate my brains. We just randomly decided to call you up and say that Stiles is dead, because I am really stupid enough to die on the first day of the outbreak, like Jack was.” She snapped sarcastically, stopping herself at the mentioning of Jack’s death._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked, after a minute._

_“We’re stuck in a grocery store and there’s a hoard outside. We’re heading to Stark Tower, and I need to know the conditions of the outside.”  
“Well,” he started, “You’re pretty close to the tower, but it’ll take you at least half a day to get there, judging by the area where the biggest hoard is. The tower seems to be safe, and people are telling others to go there, so get your ass in gear, and get there safe.” _

_“Thanks, Der. How’re the others?” She asked.  
“Freaking out. Especially Isaac, we’ve had to lock him in your room with mountain ash a few times, because he kept trying to go after you.” Derek admitted. _

_Stiles sighed in relief. “Thanks. None of you should have to see this.” They were interrupted by a loud clang. Stiles’ head shot up to see a paint can was knocked down by a zombie, standing a few feet away. It didn’t notice her, so she moved back a few steps._  
“Derek,” she whispered into the phone, “I have to go now, pray I don’t die. Love you guys, bye!” She hung up while Derek was asking what the hell was going on. She shut her phone off before it could attract any more attention. Stiles looked back to where the zombie was to see five joining it. She cursed silently. Where did they come from?   
Then she realized. They forgot the storage entrance. 

_She watched in horror as the zombies multiplied into the twenties, then thirties, then more._


	9. Author Note 1

Hey, guys. Sorry for not posting, I'm just letting you know that no, this story isn't abandoned, its just that I'm the type of person that starts something then gets distracted or doesn't know what to do next with the storyline. If any of you guys have any ideas about what to do, lemme know. I have an idea, but I don't know how to work it right, and if you want to know, then know the position of beta is still empty... :(   
If you want the job, lemme kno in the comments.   
Thanks!  
~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
PS: The trip is still a thing, but another has been made in December. Just so u kno :)


	10. Avengers Make Some Loving Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Isaac talk, Stiles and the others enter the hoard, then Stiles and Clint chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long distance updating, my life is hectic and crazy and I'm literally pulling this out of the deep dark recesses of my brain.   
> Lemme kno if you guys have any ideas about plots for people you want the pack to meet... if I know the show I will try.  
> Any plots you want to see from the following shows are welcome in the comments  
> Vampire Diaries  
> Teen Wolf  
> The Librarians  
> Hawaii 5-O  
> Maze Runner Series  
> Arrow/Flash/Supergirl  
> Agents of Shield  
> Avengers  
> Supernatural  
> Warehouse 13  
> etc.  
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

9

“So I’m planning a search in the morning tomorrow.” Clint said, casually. They all finished their meals, and were now sitting in the living room, in silence.

“You wanna come?” Natasha asked, facing Stiles and Isaac.

“If the test is still being run, then yeah, I’ll go, but Isaac stays in the building, far away from any windows or doors. I want him to stay safe, got that?” She shot a look at all of the Avengers, and they nodded.

“Do I have a say in this?” Isaac asked from the couch, where Stiles was using him as a pillow. She looked up at him from his shoulder.

“No.” She reached up and bopped him on the nose. He blinked, and took a moment to process that, then started tickling her. The Avengers watched, amused, as their friend and the boy laughed and tickled each other.

Tony entered the room and saw them laughing.   
“Stiles, your test will be done by dinner time, tomorrow.” He informed her, chuckling when she seemed to realize where they were and scrambled out from under Isaac, brushing herself off. She nodded at him sheepishly, and accepted Natasha’s offer to spar. The rest of the Avengers followed, but Clint stayed behind until it was just him and Isaac.

“Just so you know,” he started, looking at the boy. “If you hurt her in any way, you will have all of the Avengers on your ass, and a few more scary people. Two brothers, in particular, will feel especially homicidal.” He smirked at the scared expression the boy had on his face.

"No... No it's nothing like that... I have no idea what you're talking about!" Isaac stuttered, flustered.

Clint smiled. He patted Isaac’s shoulder. “Just so you know.”   
They went to the sparring room, to see the group watching Stiles and Nat fight.   
Well, they tried to watch.   
The two girls were moving too fast for even Isaac’s eyes to track, so they just watched the blurs. The two girls sparred for an hour, then Stiles took turns sparring everybody else, even Isaac sparred some, facing Stiles, then later facing Clint. The older man left a few bruises, and he smirked at Isaac, reminding him of their conversation.

That night, they all slept in the living room, Clint on guard duty and Isaac cuddling with Stiles.

 _Stiles watched the zombies come pouring into the store and silently made her way back to the others. They were relatively quiet, and she noticed they all went on guard when she grabbed her bat._  
“Zombies in the back. A small hoard. We can’t get out quietly, so we gotta fight. Last I counted there was forty at least.”   
Sam, Dean and Clint were already up and moving, Karl and Dave packing up their stuff. 

_“Come on. If we can close the storage room door then we can take care of the zombies in the building, then leave in the morning if we don’t catch any attention.” Stiles whispered, and the others nodded._

_“Karl, Dave, you two stay here, keep watching the hoard up front, and make sure not to be loud.” They nodded. “Sam, Clint, distract the group in the back, Dean and I will sneak around them and close the door.” They all nodded and worked fast, Sam and Clint kicking paint cans towards the mini-hoard as Stiles and Dean closed the door._

_There were about thirty left when they joined Sam and Clint in fighting, and they quickly took care of the rest of the zombies._

_“Derek said that we looked to be at least half a day away from Stark Tower, and that it was in good condition. The news was telling other survivors to head that way, but I doubt people can actually see it because, well, no power.” She stated, once they were done moving the bodies._

_They rejoined Karl and Dave, filling them in on what Derek said._

_“What now?” Karl asked._  
“Well,” Stiles got an idea. “What’s your opinions on germs?”   
They went back to the pile of bodies. 

_“We cover ourselves in zombie guts and walk.” She stated, watching the others._

_“Why would this work now and not before?” Sam asked, eyeing the bodies._

_Stiles rolled her eyes. “Because we didn’t have fifty zombie corpses to use before.” She said, grinning only a little creepily. The others grudgingly agreed, and after they covered themselves, Stiles approached the door.  
“Ready?” She asked. They nodded in confirmation. _

_She opened the door._

Stiles gasped awake, a strangled noise coming from her throat.

She quickly looked around, and noted that she didn’t wake anyone up, but Clint was watching her from his perch.

“The mall?” he asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head. “The grocery store.”

He nodded in understanding. “It was a good idea. Got us out alive.”

“Yeah, but it was still disgusting.” She shivered, ghost feelings of zombie guts on her skin.

“You sure you’re up for the morning search?” he questioned, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the trembling in her hands. She nodded, but he could still sense her hesitation.

“You sure?” He asked softly.

She sniffed. “Yeah.” She looked in his eyes, and he saw fear, but also determination.

Somewhere else in the building, alarms went off.


	11. Isaac, Meet Zombies. Don't Worry, They Don' t Bite... Much...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No flashbacks. Stiles and Isaac prepare for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOSOSOSO sorry I haven't been posting in like forever I'm currently working through a ton of stuff and have the worst case of brain fart... ANYWAYS this is just a quickie to let you guys know that no way in heck am I abandoning this story, so yea thats a thing thats NOT happening and yeah...   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: Feedback is very much appreciated, also... i was wondering on your guys' opinions... should I add the Gladers to this????

10

Stiles looked down to see Isaac’s arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled. He was still asleep, but if she had to guess, at least Natasha, Clint, and Steve had woken up again. After her chat with Clint, he fell asleep, trusting her to take next watch. She didn’t fall asleep after that.

She slowly unwrapped herself from her friend’s embrace and walked silently towards one of the windows, seeing Nat peek open an eye to watch her for a second, then close it again. Stiles hesitated at the window, knowing it led out to a balcony, and then the view. She took a deep breath. _Might as well get it over with._

She pushed the curtain aside, slipping through it. When she looked back up and at the view, she stopped breathing.   
New York was in ruins, even worse than the last time she stood on the balcony and looked. The Empire State Building fell, and it was only a matter of time before Lady Liberty took a dive into the water. Buildings everywhere were in ruins, and if she listened carefully she could hear the screams of the infected, walking in the streets below.

One of the screams was so loud she thought it was right behind her.

She quickly spun around, as the infected charged at her, screaming. It tackled her down, and her head was hanging off of the balcony, to the very long drop below. Using her instincts and training, she quickly twisted accordingly and put her arm against its throat, while holding its arm back. It was missing the other arm, and from Stiles’ guess, it was torn off.

Stiles managed to flip it over the edge, but it grabbed her and dragged her with it. She managed to grab the edge, and kicked it off of her foot. She watched it fall to the ground, and wasn’t exactly keen on having the same experience. Stiles felt strong hands grabbing at her own, and looked back up to see Tony and Steve, pulling her up.

“I am so sorry; Jarvis doesn’t have cameras up here. We got here as soon as we got suspicious.” Tony apologized, while the two men rushed her inside.

“Tony, it’s fine.” Stiles stated, silencing his further apologies. She looked around the room to see Natasha and Clint holding Isaac back. “Isaac,” she approached him, “I’m fine.”

He hugged her as tight as he could, and she smiled.

“You are not going out there without me.” He replied when he pulled back, and she immediately frowned. “No, no, I already lost you once to this place, I refuse to do it again.” He stated when he saw her about to protest.

“Another guy would be useful.” Clint admitted. It was his input that convinced her that they wouldn’t let it go.

She sighed, annoyed. “Fine. If you die, you can be the one to tell Derek.”

Isaac winced at the reminder to check in with their alpha, and she walked away to call him.

“Derek.” She said after he answered the phone.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“The test will be done by dinnertime today, hopefully, but while we wait Isaac and I are going out to search for survivors.” She waited for his response.

“Keep me updated.” He replied, and hung up.

Just like that.

She inwardly sighed. Stiles was hoping Derek would use his ‘I’m the big bad Alpha’ voice and order Isaac to stay away from the zombies. She joined the others.   
“Let’s go.”   
Isaac, Stiles, Clint, and Steve got up and walked toward the elevator, supply bags in hand. Stiles was armed with her dagger, a bat, and a small gun in her boot, Isaac was handed a machete, Clint had his bow and a knife, and Steve had a crowbar and another hidden gun. They each were handed flare guns, in case they got separated and were in a secure place.

Stiles was expecting zombies.

What she wasn’t expecting was to see zombies the second the elevator door opened. Inside the building.

“How the hell did they get in?” Isaac hissed, but the others were already in motion. There were about thirty zombies, and they quickly got rid of them, Isaac helping where he can. Once the lobby was secure, Steve looked around.

“I’ll have Nat come down and secure the rest of the floor.” He stated, and they nodded. Stiles walked up to the lobby doors.

“Ready?” She asked. They all nodded in confirmation.

She opened the door.

 


	12. Blue Lips, Blue Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac join in on looking for survivors, and things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE ALERT (pls dont kill me for the tardiness.... I've been busy and still have no beta... )   
> I really should've mapped this out before starting it.   
> ANYWAYS, this is an official update, this story isn't abandoned.   
> I do take requests for any and all fandoms I've already done, and I love feedback, good or bad.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

11

They stepped into the streets, looking around for any danger.

Stiles grabbed Isaac and ducked behind a car when she spotted some zombies walking towards them. The others did the same, trusting her judgement.

She sensed the zombies near her, and could feel her skin become colder. When she looked, the hand holding Isaac’s was grey, with blue veins showing.

Isaac let out a small yelp when he looked at her, and she glanced up at the zombies to check if they found them.

One of the zombies was standing on the other side of the car, looking right at her. She stared it down, feeling herself recede to the edges of her consciousness, allowing herself to look like one of them.

The zombie sniffed at her, then walked away.

When she pulled Isaac up with her, he kept shooting confused glances at her.

“I was a zombie.” She said, in way of explanation. Steve and Clint averted their eyes, knowing this was a private conversation.

“What happened?” Isaac asked, in a quiet voice.

She closed her eyes against the memories. “I got the cure.”   
She knew that wasn’t the question he was asking, but she wasn’t ready to talk about that.

“Okay.” He accepted her answer, squeezing her hand lightly.

They continued walking until they heard a clanging noise, coming from a building to their left. The building seemed to be an apartment building, and when she ran into the alley, Stiles could see people running down the fire escape.

She was about to get their attention, when a body landed a few feet away from her. She looked back up to see zombies, jumping off of the building to get to the people.

Stiles ran back to the others, and Clint was already shooting zombies.

“Isaac, gather the people and start leading them to the tower. Clint, Steve, we’ll protect them.” Stiles stated, ignoring Isaac’s sound of protest.

Isaac quickly started leading the people up the street, back to the Avengers’ tower.

Stiles watched the group, and one woman ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

“Don’t trust the people!” She hissed, as Stiles looked at her, with shock.

“What do you mean?” she asked, but the woman ducked down as one of the men pulled out a gun.   
A shot went out, and Stiles shouted for them to scatter.

“Get back to base, and we’ll meet you there.” She shouted at Clint, who had grabbed Steve’s arm and was leading him away.

She searched for Isaac, and saw him fighting a zombie. She ran towards them and kicked the zombie’s legs out from under it, then proceeded to kill it. He grabbed her arm, and they ran away from the tower, to loop around and return. They ran into an abandoned grocery store, and Stiles felt pain in her shoulder. She looked at it, to see blood.   
“Isaac.” She whispered, and he turned to face her, then his face morphed into an expression of horror.

She had been shot.

_The group quietly moved among the zombies, heading towards the tower. They kept walking until they reached the door, where Clint waved at a camera, that seemed to be watching them._

_A minute later, the door opened._

_They went inside, to be greeted by the Avengers._

_Clint moved to the elevator, and the others followed. Sam and Dean watched in suspicion as everyone moved in silence, and Karl and Dave moved to her sides, grip tight on their weapons._

_They all exited the elevator and looked around. The giant glass windows were covered, and there was electricity. Everyone stood in silence, until Stiles spoke._

_“Any chance you got a charger?” She held up her phone, which was almost dead._

_Tony Stark grinned. “Follow me.”  
Banner went with them, and Stiles sent her group a reassuring look. _

_She’ll be fine._


	13. Bullets and Barricades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac are forced to make camp, and Stiles talks to Tony while Banner enjoys his sputters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososososisososososisosorry people. Things are crazy and my dads paranoid as hell and yea.   
> Again, I take any and all requests/feedback for fandoms I've already done and yea.   
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

12  
Isaac immediately moved towards her, as she prodded the wound.   
"We need to stop the bleeding!" He whispered, slightly panicked. She poked her shoulder.   
"Don't worry about that, barricade the door. I'll handle this." She waved him off, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.   
Isaac was about to protest, but she sent him a glare.   
"You guys safe?" She spoke into the phone.   
_"Yeah, Cap and I made it halfway back. You guys?"_   
She affirmed their mutual safety, and explained where they were, telling the others to regroup back at the tower. Isaac was moving a shelf in front of the doors when the man who shot Stiles came in.   
She grabbed his gun and shot him in the head.   
Then, ignoring Isaac's gaze, she pulled her sleeve down, exposing the wound. Her vision went slightly blue as her shoulder paled, her skin looking grey.   
Isaac finished, and made a weird noise in the back of his throat when he saw the wound.   
"That'll stop the bleeding." Stiles shrugged, and he decided not to ask.   
She pulled her sleeve back up and peeked out a window to see zombies swarming the streets.   
"We'll stay here for the day."  
Isaac frowned, and was about to speak.   
"Unless you want to deal with that?" She gestured to the hoard outside. He gulped, shaking his head.   
They finished securing the place and settled down to wait.   
_She followed Tony down a long hall and spoke with a faux casual tone._  
 _"Are we safe here?"_  
 _He nodded, and left it at that._  
 _Okay, next question._  
 _"Do you know how this happened?"_  
 _He sighed warily. "JARVIS, please answer her questions."_  
 _An automated voice started talking, spouting some scientific stuff that was all crap._  
 _She would know, Stiles was the expert at bullshitting._  
 _"Basically you have no idea." She stated, rolling her eyes at the billionaire's sputter._  
 _"We're you not listening to JARVIS?"_  
 _She pulled out a bitchface, and Banner hid a smile._  
 _"I heard him spouting absolute shit. He was talking about an airborne sickness, which this definitely is not."_  
 _He looked pleasantly surprised by her expert stance, and knew she understood what she was talking about._  
 _"And what did you say your name was?" Tony asked, quirking an interested eyebrow._  
 _"I didn't." She snarked, and continued to walk down the hall, reaching a door. He pulled it open for her to reveal a room full of electronics._  
 _"Your charger should be in the third shelf." Banner said with a polite smile._  
 _She smiled back and Tonu felt jealous._  
 _"Well, we'll leave you be." He spoke._  
 _As he closed the door he heard her reply._  
 _"Tony," he looked at her to see serious eyes looking back. "If I find out you're lying to me about our safety, I will kill you."_  
 _He shuddered at the coldness in her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement at her warning._  
 _As they left, she made a phone call._


End file.
